Amor o justicia (venganza)
by kata0012
Summary: Rosalie , Alice y Bella son hermanas inseparables , Renee es su madre y Charlie su padre el era de la FBI y según les dice Renee el murió salvando la vida de Carlie cullen , pero aun que ellas piden mas información no se las dan, ellas lo investigan y descubren tiene una empresa cinematográfica y que el mato a su padre pero al llegar descubren el amor ¿que escogerán amor/venganza?
1. prologo

Epilogo:

-Alice, bella y yo somos inseparables aparte de ser mis hermanas son mis mejores amigas nuestra madre es Renee mas que como madre nosotras la vemos como una amiga vivíamos con ella y Phil nuestro padrastro en froks. Nuestro verdadero padre se llamaba Charlie él era de la FBI new york dicen que murió salvando la vida de una carlie cullen pero nosotras sabemos que él lo mando a matar y sabemos mucho más que eso todo quedo en secreto en la FBI pero porque? nuestra madre no quiso saber los detalles y a nosotras no nos pueden decir nada dicen que solo Renee puede saberlos, pero nosotras hemos investigado por nuestra cuenta y sabemos mucho mas sabemos que vive en new york es dueño de la mas grade empresa cinematográfica allí ,tiene 3 hijos Edward Jasper y Emmett cullen y su esposa es una actriz Esme cullen sus hijos los ayudan con la empresa y serán los próximos herederos .por eso yo estudie escenografía, Alice estudio diseño y bella comunicación audiovisual , con el fin de poder ingresar en la empresa a destruir a los cullen y su amada empresa y poder vengar a nuestro padre.

-Decidimos mudarnos a new york para llevar a cabo nuestro plan Renee y Phil ganan muy bien ya que Renee es doctora y Phil es jugador profesional así que en vacaciones no tienen problema en llevarnos a diferentes partes del mundo... bueno yo estudie en Londres con mis hermanas y en las vacaciones vamos a parís Francia. Unos de nuestros secretos es que en Londres aprendimos a bailar en un burlesque y ganábamos muy bien. Claro esto no lo sabe ni Phil ni Renee o si supieran nos matarían. Bueno este año hicimos algo diferente en nuestras vacaciones ya que Phil tubo una gira y Renee lo acompaño, Alice se fue 2 días antes para encargarse poner todo en orden en los departamento y bella fue a Londres a terminar el contrato de venta de nuestro anterior departamento, yo me quede en froks y organice las ultimas cosas de la mudanza, mañana conocería mi nuevo departamento iba pensando en todo eso mientras iba en el avión para new york…


	2. la llegada

Bueno es el primer capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Yagé en la mañana a new york y me dirigí a hacia afuera del aeropuerto y ahí estaba el nuevo auto de bella su Ferrari F430 en azul, se lo compro hace poco menos de unas 2 semanas. Apenas me acerque a ella me dio un gran abrazo al que por supuesto recibí muy bien

-hola hermanita que tal el viaje-me dijo bella mientras me abrazaba

-nada mal pero no dormí ni 15 minutos-le dije mientras subía mi equipaje al maletero y me dirigía al asiento de copiloto del auto-y... que tal los departamento he-le dije mientras ya íbamos de camino a los departamentos

-te encantaran los tres son fantásticos y por supuesto los tres llevan a uno secreto en donde están todas las demás cosas-me dijo mientras mira a el camino sabía que yo sabía que se refería es como un mini departamento en donde están nuestras armas y cosas que hemos inventados a medida que había pasado el tiempo y nuestro trajes de espías que hiso Alice antes de que nos viniéramos

-perfecto –le dije, luego seguimos ablando de temas triviales hasta que llegamos a el edifico se llamaba ángel nuestros departamentos estaban en el tercer piso subimos y hay estaba Alice y en la puerta de al medio avía 2 a los lados bastante alejadas eso me decía que eran bastante grandes

-ola-me dijo Alice y me dio un brazo-como estas hermanita me dijo riendo sabía que yo odiaba eso yo soy la mayor tengo 26, Bella tiene 25 y Alice 24

-jajaja muy gracioso Alice-le dije riendo sarcásticamente

-bueno, bueno entremos a que veas el departamento si-me dijo con tono suplicante bella, se notaba que estaba emocionada

-es hermoso-le dije a Alice cuando entre se nota que tienes talento con el diseño le dije sonriendo

-de verdad te gusta-dijo emocionada

-claro como no me va a encantar-dije mirado al entrar lo primero que se veía era el living-comedor al frente del living estaba la cocina era hermosa además a mi me encantaba cocinar, el baño estaba siguiendo un pasillo entre la cocina y el living-comedor a la derecha estaba el cuarto era tan hermoso pintado de un rosa pálido con cortinas blancas estaba mi plasma de 42 pulgadas colgado en la pared en frente de de la cama que era de 2 plazas que a la derecha tenía un velador y un poco mas haya un balcón tenía una ventana enorme a la izquierda de la cama donde había un escritorio blanco a los pies de la cama había como un cajón con todas las fotos de recuerdos por la izquierda también había una cómoda blanca con un espejo rosa el cuarto tenía un hermoso piso de madera pero lo mejor era que a la derecha estaba el closet era inmenso lleno de ropa y zapatos al salir del cuarto me dirigí a lo que sería la izquierda del pasillo de la cocina y el living-comedor donde había un baño y un armario donde se encontraba toda la información de los cullen

-bueno ahora que has visto el departamento nosotras nos iremos mañana es nuestro primer día de trabajo el empresa cullen, recuerda que tenemos que estar haya a las 8 de la mañana nos reuniremos en el ascensor a las 7:30 ok-dijo Alice mirándome

-claro recuerda que yo soy la líder-le dije sonriendo

-claro- me dio Alice sonriendo ha se me olvidaba algo las llaves de tu auto toma

-uu auto nuevo eso me gusta-le dije riendo

-adiós me dijo Alice y Bella nos vemos mañana dijeron al aniso

-adiós les respondí

Y fui a el dormitorio me desice mis maletas y me fui a la cama estaba muy cansada

EmPOV:

-Listos para irnos-les dije a mis hermanos

-claro- me dijeron Edward y Jasper al Uniso

-vamos- dijo Edward

-bien y a donde van-dio una voz conocida atrás de nosotros

-ho iremos a mi departamento a celebrar el año que hemos tenido, te molesta si nos vamos temprano papa'-le dije carlie

-claro que no, vayan se lo merecen-nos dijo a los tres

-Bien entonces adiós-dijo Edward

-nos vemos papa'-dijo Jasper

-cuídense-nos dijo carlie

Y con eso nos fuimos a my departamento, al llegar comenzamos a hablar de los trabajadores nuevos que comenzaban mañana

-y creen que sean buenos-dijo Jasper

-claro, si papa' los contrato fue por algo o no?-dijo Edward

-no lose ojala les vaya bien en su primer dia pobre de los que tengan que ayudarlos a conocer el lugar, las reglas y esas cosas-dije yo riendo

-no te rías tanto que esos somos nosotros-dijo Jasper

-que-dijimos Edward y yo al uniso

-uy se me olvido decirles que papa me lo pidió ayer y bueno puso esa cara a la que no puedes decirle que no además cada uno de los trabajadores estará con uno de nosotros-dijo Jasper

-como, por qué?-dijo Edward

-si, ¿por qué?- dije yo

-Bueno eso también me lo pidió papa', solo será por un mes y ya-dijo Jasper

-un mes -dije yo casi gritando

-no, no podremos hacer nada divertido con ellos-dijo Edward molesto

-genial, pero esto nos lo pagaran esos trabajadores aremos lo siguiente les pondremos tareas difíciles para que pidan que los cambien con otras personas ok?-volvió a decir Edward después de un rato

-Si,esa idea me gusta-dije yo ahora sonriendo

-Si les aremos el trabajo imposible-dijo Jasper

-bueno ahora yo dormiré así que ustedes se van-les dije a mis hermanos

-bien adiós-dijeron los 2


	3. día de trabajo parte 1

Rpov:

Asia un día hermoso aunque todavía no abriera los ojos lo sabia sentía una fresca brisa entrar por la ventana de mi recamara mientras sentía el sol aparecer y iluminar my recamara por completo….que relajante ya deben de ser la 6:30 de la mañana…Pienso cuando de repente pienso bien mis palabras...

Ho..NO! – digo alarmada y miro el reloj- Alice se pondrá furiosa si llego tarde a nuestro primer día de trabajo–me levante rápidamente y me arregle lo más rápido que pude me puse unos yens apretados oscuros con unos zapatos de tacón jimy choo negros, un bolso Prada negro y una polera blanca abierta en la espalda solo sujetada con el sostén que va adherido y me dirigí hacia el acensor…

Hola –digo y miro a mis dos hermanas yagé a la hora 7:30 como habíamos acordado

Hola lista-me dijo bella

SIP –ahora recuerden no se relacionen mucho con la familia no seremos sus amigo no podemos tener ninguna relación con ellos bien..asique no se enamoren-dije lo último en modo de broma

Ok ya sabemos no amigos-dijo Alice

Y no enamoramientos-dijo Bella riendo

Bien vamos-dije y nos fuimos al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio

Cuando llegamos nos fuimos a una parte apartada donde había 3 autos un Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo canario de Alice, un Ferrari F430 en azul que debía ser de Bella entonces el BMW convertible M3 rojo era mío y sí que me gustaba y nos dirigimos a la empresa cullen

-al llegar nos pidieron identificaciones yo ya avía recibido y se las mostré y nos señalo un estacionamiento privado pequeño alejado del grade donde habían barios vehículos en el estacionamiento habían tres autos un jeep wrangler ,un Mustang 2013, un Volvo c30 y un Mercedes amg lindos autos pensé

-bueno vamos a dentro- les dije a mis hermanas quienes asintieron y me siguieron

Al entrar vimos a tres chicas quienes se nos acercaron

-hola soy Tanya denali ellas son mi hermanas Jene denali y María denali-nos dijo con un tono de autoridad

-hola soy Rosalie swan, Alice y Bella swan-le dije con un tono amable

-y a ustedes que se les perdió aca esta es una gran empresa y no dan trabajo a cualquiera asi que pueden retirarse ay esta la puerta adiós-nos dijo señalándola puerta

-disculpa, quien te crees para hablarnos así- dijo Alice

-tu cállate y veté- dijo la tal maría

-No te metas con mi hermana- le dijo Bella

- y tu quien eres para hablarnos de ese modo- dijo la tal Jene

-por que no se callan y dejan de hablar idioteces son nosotras ya trabajamos aquí por si no lo sabían y no son nadie para hablarnos de ese modo- les dije a las tres la tal Jene me miro con una cara fulminante

-de seguro son conserjes porque ¿que mas podrían ser ustedes?-dijo la tal María

-No yo soy diseñadora, Bella estudio comunicación audio visual y Rosalie es escenógrafa-les dijo Alice enojada

-Si claro-dijo la tal tanya

-Si idiota –les dijo bella

-A quien le dices idiota zorra-le dijo la tal jene

-cuida tu lenguaje perra por que nosotras somos mas que unas secretarias putas de cuarta-le dije furiosa y con eso se fueron furiosas y con unas miradas fulminantes

-malditas putas-dijo Alice

-si quienes se creen que son-dijo Bella

-no les hagan caso son unas estúpidas-les dije a mis hermanas

Y nos dirigimos a un gran mesón donde nos atendió una muchacha muy amable

-hola soy maggie en que les puedo ayudar?-nos dijo

-Hola soy Rosalie swan y ellas son mis hermanas Alice y Bella swan-le dije

-hoo buenas tardes son muy puntuales eso es bueno enseguida le avisare al señor carlie que están aquí esperen en esos sillones-nos dijo y eso hicimos

De repente vimos salir de un acensor a un hombre de pelo rubio algo claro se nos acerco

-buenos días señoritas swan- dijo-soy carlie cullen dueño de la compañía

-Bueno días- dijimos las tres a mismo tiempo

-bueno les daré un pequeño recorrido-dijo

Y empezamos a caminar en resumen el edificio se separa en varias partes pero solo nos mostro a las cuales podríamos pasar que eran como los 4 primero pisos

El primer piso: el lloví la cafetería y unas oficinas para imprimir sacar fotocopias y esas cosas

Segundo piso: las áreas de diseño, escenografía y comunicación audio visual

Tercer piso: las oficinas de carlie su esposa e hijos junto

Cuarto piso los se set de grabación de algunas películas que se hacen u novelas

Los demás eran 4 y nos encargaríamos de averiguar que había en ellos

-Bueno señoritas pueden volver al segundo piso donde se acomodara en un cubículo según su área-dijo carlie

-¿y como sabemos cuál es?-pregunto Alice

-mis hijos las esperan estarán supervisándolas solo para que se adapten y no cometan ningún error y así se adapten bien a todo y todos

-bien -dijimos las tres y nos fuimos al segundo piso


	4. Día de trabajo parte 2

Capitulo 2: conociéndose

Al bajar pudimos ver a los hijos carlie esperando a unos cuantos pasos del acensor, y nos acercamos a ellos mientras caminaba no podía creer lo que veía eran real mente guapos pero sobretodo en de almadió alto musculoso de pelo negro y sus ojos eran de un color gris y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo… es hermoso…que estoy pensando es Emmett cullen no me puedo enamorar de él ni mucho menos gustarme me digo mentalmente mientras lo seguía mirando y acercándome con mis hermanas ,note enseguida que en cuanto nos miraron se les abrió algo la boca

En cuanto estuvimos lo bastante cerca me presente

-hola soy Rosalie swan y ellas son mis hermanas Bella y Alice swan-dije con una sonrisa amistosa

-hola soy Emmett cullen y ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Jasper cullen

-un placer conocerlos –dijimos la tres al uniso

-nos encantaría seguir charlado con ustedes pero esperamos a unos epleados nuevos para mostrarles el lugar –dijo Jasper con un tono amable mirando fijamente a Alice

-lo sabemos, somos nosotras-dijo Bella mirando a Edward

-¡QUE! Son ustedes –dijeron los tres al uniso

-si somos nosotras ¿algún problema? –dije yo desviando la mirada de Emmett

-ehh…no no ningún problema entonces mejor nos dividimos para mostrarles donde trabajaran –dijo Jasper -y díganme ¿quien es la diseñadora?-pregunto Jasper

-a lo que Alice contesto muy contenta-yo soy

-bien entonces vamos –dijo Jasper tendiéndole el brazo a lo que Alice acepto gustosa

-Em... Entonces quien es la escenógrafa pregunto el guapo Emmett.. que estas diciendo deja de decirle guapo rose me dije entono de regaño mentalmente

-esa soy yo-dije con una sonrisa a Emmett

-perfecto- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa que dejo ver sus hermosos hoyuelos-vamos-agrego

-claro -le dije el me puso su brazo el cual yo acepte gustosa y nos encaminamos hacia el área de escenografía

EmPOV:

-Bien recuerden que les tenemos que hacer la vida imposible-les dije a mis hermanos

-claro, no soportaran ni un día-dijo Jasper

-sí, se irán corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-dijo Edward riendo

-Bien aquí vienen-les dije a mis hermanos mientras veía los números del acensor bajar hasta el 2

-No puede ser- dijo Jasper

-son hermosas-dijo Edward

-la de al medio es muy bonita-dije mientras la miraba era realmente bella bestia una polera quera sin espalda y se notaba que solo su sostén la sostenía y esos pantalones apretados resaltaban su figura y con esos tacones…me volvió loco y ni siquiera la conozco !DIOS¡

-hola- dijo ella con su cabellera rubia brillante-soy Rosalie swan y ellas son mis hermanas bella y Alice swan-agrego con una sonrisa que hiso ir hasta las nubes

-hola soy Emmett cullen y ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Jasper cullen-me apresura a decir para meterle conversa para que no se fueran

-un placer conocerlos –dijeron la tres hermanas mas sexis del mundo claro la mas bella era la de al frente

-nos encantaría seguir charlado con ustedes pero esperamos a unos empleados nuevos para mostrarles el lugar –dijo Jasper con un tono amable me fije que lo decía mientras miraba a la chica llamada Alice eso solo significaba que le gustaba

-lo sabemos, somos nosotras-dijo la chica de pelo color café chocolate llamda Bella mirando a Edward

-¡QUE! Son ustedes –yo y mis hermanos tratando de asimilarlo no puede ser si son ellas el plan solo llega hasta aquí

-si somos nosotras ¿algún problema? –dijo Rosalie desviando su mirada de mi eso no me gusto… me encanto como me había mirado des que nos empezaron a hablar

-ehh…no no ningún problema entonces mejor nos dividimos para mostrarles donde trabajaran –dijo Jasper -y díganme ¿quién es la diseñadora?-bolbio a hablar Jasper

- Alice contesto muy contenta-yo soy baya que suertudo él podía estar con la que le gustaba

-bien entonces vamos –dijo Jasper tendiéndole el brazo a lo que Alice acepto gustosa

-Em... Entonces quien es la escenógrafa pregunte yo rezando que fuera Rosalie

-esa soy yo- dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora valla que era guapa

-perfecto- dije yo con una sonrisa de bobo-vamos- volví a decirle

-claro –dijo con una sonrisa despampánate le ofrecí el brazo y la guie

Rpov:

Fuimos por un pasillo mientras bella se quedaba sola con el tal Edward , hay no esto no era bueno nos estaban gustando los jefes y sobre todo los cullen… no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a el final del pasillo donde habían una gran puerta Emmett la abrió y espero a que pasara cuando pase mire estaban las 3 secciones separadas era increíblemente grande y bello guau…quede impactada a o lejos en la sección de diseño estaba Alice muy animada ablando con Jasper

-gran lugar -dijo Emmett riendo y mostrando sus bellos e irresistibles hoyuelos casi me derrito con ver eso… por dios Rosalie basta regañe a mi mente

-si hermoso- dije mirándolo

-bien vamos-te mostrare donde estarás tu-dijo de nuevo con esa voz encantadora..Ho no de nuevo no podía dejar de sonreír como boba

Caminamos hacia la parte que estaba en el centro esta es la parte de escenografía y aquí está tu cubículo hermoso de color rosa y grande

-genial es muy lindo- dije sin poder evitar sonreír

-bueno, puedes dejar tus cosas hay mientras te enseño e lugar-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-bueno-dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en el escritorio de cubículo y lo acompañaba a ver el lugar

Primero fuimos a la parte de diseño donde se encontraba Alice con Jasper ablando y recorriendo supongo

-hola, hermanita-me dijo Alice fingiendo una sonrisa que ni Emmett ni Jasper notaron pero yo si

-hola-le dije arqueando una ceja en señal de que ya sabía que algo pasaba

Al verme hacer este gesto se tenso y supo que me tendría que contar

-emmm.. Rosalie me puedes acompañar a el baño por favor-me dijo fingiendo urgencia

-bueno, pero debemos ir por bella-dije lo ultimo muy bajo para que solo ella escuchara

-bien- dijo ella cuando estuvimos lo suficiente mente alejadas

Emprendimos camino hacia la parte audio visual donde bella estaba cuando la encontramos estaba ablando con Edward y ninguno de los dos podía evitar sonreír

-Bella, necesitamos que nos acompañes a el baño, es urgente si?-dije yo tratando se sonar calmada la verdad es que lo que me tenía que decir Alice ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa

-cla-claro-dijo bella algo nerviosa-vuelvo enseguida Edward-dijo bella y nos siguió al el baño

Cuando estuvimos en el baño Alice nos miro y empezó a hablar-chicas miren esto va a estar muy difícil-soltó todo muy rápido

-a que te refieres -dijimos yo y bella aun sin comprender

-miren me está gustando este tal Jasper y la verdad una parte del plan es seducirlo para tener más información y no, no me quiero enamorar-dijo Alice mirando a el piso

-Alice se que puede ser difícil pero tenemos que hacerlo por nuestro padre-dije yo sabía lo que sentía pues me pasaba lo mismo con Emmett

-si es algo que hemos planeado des hace muchos años-dijo bella con tristeza

-esperen ¿Por qué? lo dicen así-dijo Alice

- ¿así como?- Dije yo tratando se sonar despreocupada

-a ti también te gusta Emmett y a bella Edward-dijo Alice con la ceja arqueada

-Que! , claro que no!-dijimos bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-si! Y no lo nieguen las conozco muy bien –dijo Alice con la mano en la cintura

-bien yo lo reconozco-dijo bella rendida

-ROSALIE…. -Dijo Alice esperando repuesta

-¿Qué?-dije mirándola con cara de inocente

-ho.. Vamos admítelo-dijo bella

-bien me gusta sí, pero no podemos hacer nada necesitamos información chicas, trabajamos en el burlesque para poder conseguir dinero y así lograr hacer viajes hasta aquí sin que Renee ni Phil se dieran cuenta, cada vez que veníamos lográbamos obtener más información, esta es nuestra oportunidad para logar corroborarlas no podemos echar eso a la basura-dije y aunque sabía que decía la verdad me dolía

-si tienes razón no lo podemos tirar a la basura-dijo Alice

-sí y tenemos que mantener nuestra promesa no nos enamoraremos, bien-dijo bella

-Bien vamos-les dije a mis hermanas

Y con eso nos dirigimos de nuevo a nuestra área de trabajo

La mañana paso muy rápido luego ya era hora de ir a almorzar me dirigí a la puerta donde me esperaba Alice y Bella

-y que tal el día-dije con una sonrisa forzada

-mal-dijo Alice-no pedo dejar de mirarlo-volvió a decir

-A mi me paso lo mismo-dijo Bella

-A mi igual-dije yo sacando por completo mi sonrisa

-Almorzaremos afuera-así podremos hablar bien y ver cómo nos acercaremos hoy-dijo Bella, cada vez me impresionaba mas como tomaba mas carácter-¿les parece?

-si por mi bien-dije yo mirando a mis hermanas

-si-dijo Alice mirándonos

Nos dirigimos enseguida al acensor para que los chicos no nos vieran, Al llegar al primer piso salimos enseguida al estacionamiento en busca de nuestros autos

-nos iremos en el mío-dije mientras abría las puertas , entraron sin decir nada

-y bien que aremos-dije yo

-emm ,no lose-dijo bella

-bien yo lo pensé bien y cero que ya tengo un plan…-dijo Alice

- y cual es-dije yo impaciente cuando a esa enana se le ocurría un plan siempre pensaba en todo

-bien aquí les va..-dijo Alice dejándonos en el suspenso


End file.
